Halo: HalfBreed
by Havoc-Rapper
Summary: A dark experiment by the Covenant, strange killings, a mans unusual story about his fellow soldier's deaths. What does it all mean? Can Mastercheif find the answer before more innocent soldiers are killed? Find out....soon enough....
1. Chapter 1

Halo: Halfbreeds

Chapter 1: The Shadow Hero

It was dark, not a light could penetrate the darkness that loomed in the cave. Snow was everywhere as they saw blood stains all around them seeing dead bodies laying in every which way as the soldiers walked through the were scared they thought that death was all that awaited them! They heard a noise that echoed in the cave, as they reacted having their guns ready to go a blazing. Suddenly as they walked ahead the last soldier behind them disappeared.

"Hey, where did he go?" Said one.

"Dammit!" Said the Sergant

"Where the fuck are you?!" Said another crying as he did so.

Then suddenly a spear went through the sergants head blood splattered on all of those soldiers behind him. They began opening fire, bullets flying through they air as their foe seemed to swing on a rope picking them off one by one until seemingly only 5 out of 12 soldiers stood heard nothing...silence in the deepness of the cave all they heard was their own breathing. Then with a great surprise the corpse of one of the teams privates fell from the ceiling, blood all over his entire body his heart still beating dropped on one the soldiers faces. Then with one dark swoop all those that stood next to him were gone only one lone soldier stood screamed in complete terror and ran with all his might towards the entrance, making great haste. Then an arrow head was thrown into the back of his head he was knocked out cold.....

Many hours later that very same soldier woke up in a white high tech prison cell. He woke up feeling the deaths of his friends stuck deep within his mind. The door slided open to reveal a tall dark haired man in an army suit he had a mustache this man, this general sat down next to the weakened soldier that lay in this prison.

"The reason why your here is you are charged with the deaths of your fellow men." Said the general.

"Why, must I be forsaken? Why!" Said the soldier shivering on the ground.

"I didn't kill them, sir. I didn't....I'm innocent." He pleaded.

"Like hell you are." Said the general mockingly.

"We saw what you did, you lying blastard." Said the general smoking a ciger.

"You make me sick!" Said the general spitting on the soldier's face.

"Please, General, please...I didn't do it! A monster came from the coldness of the cave and killed my friends!! Don't you get it, you damn fool?!" Said the soldier weeping before the general.

Then the General wacked the soldier across the face and walked out of the prison cell leaving the soldier weeping. He called out on a comlink as soon as he left the area.

"Masterchief do you copy? Over." Said the General who was sounding quite desperate.

"Hear you loud and clear." Was the the reply.

"I got a mission for you, Masterchief." Over." Said the General.

"What kind?" Replied Masterchief.

"Remember that soldier you found yesterday?" He claims that a monster killed his friends. Over." Said the General.

"Well, I want you to check that cave and find out whats going on there. Over." Continued the General.

"I read ya, General. I'll check it out, sir!" Replied Masterchief.

"Good." Said the General.

"Move out, Masterchief!" Said the General.

"Sir, yessir!" Replied Masterchief as the comlink became silent.

Masterchief then jumped into an off-road vehicle and started the engine.

"Time to rock n' roll!" Said Masterchief as he drove through the gate and into a whole new battle.

For he was not just fighting Covenant but, the ultimate weapon!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Halo: Halfbreed

Chapter 2: Breaking Point

Masterchief continued to drive further and further from the forst heading in a southwest direction towards the cavern that he had only seen yesterday. As the hours past by it seemed that he was driving forever when suddenly his vehicle was struck and he was sent sprawling into the snow. Thrown alomst 7 feet away from his car then it with no warning it exploded into several pieces fire was everywhere burning away the snow. A burning spear came flying in his direction he rolled out the way before it could strike the back of his head. He thought _Whew, damn am I lucky today, whew. _He got up aching everywhere he decided he had nothing to lose and walked into the dark cave fearful looking as it was. He turned on the lights on his helmet and continued trudging inside the cave as he saw recently killed soldiers. Thus hopefully checking their bodies to find no life. He moved on seeing weapons on the ground stained with blood but, he took them anyways even though they were covered with fresh and old blood alike. He heard alot of movement ahead he turned down the headlights and quietly pulled his gun out, keeping it in hand just in case there were Covenant up ahead. He trudged stealthly into a large room with 3 tunnels branching offf of the main room.

To his surprise he saw a weird humanoid creature feeding on a dead soldiers flesh! As he saw it eating he held up his gun to fire but the second he aimed to fire it was gone with only the mans body laying there. He began to think he was imagining things when he was struck with a blunt object on the back of his head, he then turned around and fired at his attacker but it seemed to be wearing bullet proof armor. It then knocked his gun from his hand and struck him under the chin almost slicing his throat open as it did great speed the creature was gone again he ran to pick up his gun when a foot crushed the gun under its heel. Masterchief then began to punch and jab at his opponet with awesome fury! Striking it's chest, arms, and face with no trouble at all, they began to punch and swipe at each other with amazing power! Then Masterchief did a foot sweeping causing his foe to come crashing into the snow. He stomped on his enemy 3 times before grabbing his pistol from a side pocket and it pointed at the creature kicking it onto it's back he observed the bizzare being that lay before him. With no warning it sat up and looked at Mastercheif before kicking him in the face as the sound of breaking bones filled the cave as Mastercheif was thrown on the ground.

Then his opponet picked up his knocked out invader as it seemed to wonder where this human had come from. He then took Mastercheif down the 3rd tunnel into another room lit by a fire and threw him onto the ground. It then walked to a pile of dead plants and laid them beside Mastercheif before walking to the entrance of the room and said.

"I was once like you. Consider yourself lucky I didn't kill you, invader." It said before walking down the dark passage. It faded from sight....not be seen again.....

To Be Continued.....


	3. Chapter 3

Halo: Halfbreed

Chapter 3: Past and Sacrifice

It seemed that his former opponet lay in a half dead state while our unusual being is thinking about how much this human intruder was almost the same as he was. But, yet this human was only a weak being to him and nothing more. He was broken between killing him or keeping him alive. He then thought back to all those times he had failed to follow orders and how he had paid the ultimate price for running into the Covenant's hands to soon. He then thought about how they inserted Covenant DNA into him and how he mutated into a dark lonesome monster! These thoughts were nothing but dark shadows in his mind, if only he could get rid of the nightmares that have been tormenting his head for so long. Then his mind thought to the woman he had loved so much and how she was killed by the Covenant in front of his eyes. All becuase he had not done what his original Covenant masters had told him. These thoughts became pure rage as he smashed his fist into the ground cracking the rocks all around him. He then stabbed a spear into the ground making a large hole in the earth. He looked darkly into the burning flames with nothing but anger and at the same time a hint of pure sadness....

He had tears in his eyes as he looked at a picture laying near the fire. The picture was of a yound woman in her 20's she had long black hair with blue eyes she seemed happy with her smile as wonderful as gold! He went on his knees tears falling as he did so...

"Maria!!!!" He shouted in the greatest agony.

He began to get up with now a look of anger on his face. He then grabbed a sword and pressed a button thus the blade turned to a blue color. He then walked up to the intruder and turned his blade upside down, ready to stab him in the chest at any moment. But, with a strange conflict he dropped his weapon... He fell to his knees with much sadness... Then he got up and walked out of the room he began to run with incredible speed to the entrance to the cave as the sound of aircrafts was heard up ahead. He seemed to have no surprise at all when he saw five covenant soldiers standing before him with their weapons in hand. He drew out a spear that was hidden on his back and got into a battle stance.

They lunged at him with great fury as he deflected the soldiers blows fighting them off with no problem at all. Their blows were meaningless as he struck one with the hilt of his spear and punched another in the throat. He continued to battle them with great might he stabbed one in the chest and used it's body to defend himself from others then he kicked the body of his opponet off the spear blade kicking the body into the others. He then jumped up in the air and quickly struck one in the neck braking it instantly. Then he stabbed another across the stomach cutting it in half therefore making it's food and intestines fall out as it's body slide to the snowy ground. The snow was stained with blood as he cut another ones head off making a gallon of blood spill on him and the snow. He then turned to the final one and stabbed him thorough the heart. Just as he turned to walk into the cave a ship un-cloaked itself to reveal a sixth.

"So, there is a sixth." He said turning around to face his next foe.

Then jumped into the air and jumped onto the craft. Stabbing the spear into multiple places he then jumped off the machine and stabbed a arrowhead into the fuel tank before kicking off the aircraft landing on the snow below. The aircraft exploded into several pieces killing the pilot. He walked back into his home saying...

"All in a good days work." He said before disappearing from sight as he went back into the darkness.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Halo: Halfbreed

Chapter 4: The Bravest One of All

It seemed that Mastercheif had woken up while our half human half Covenant friend had gone away. All Mastercheif heard was his comlink going off with words about the Covenant and how they were bringing an army to invade the human's fort. With no time at all Mastercheif got up pulled out his gun and ran for the entrance with much fury in his steps. When he looked ahead he saw a figure of humanoid being standing a few feet in front of him. He saw blood on the spear it was holding.

"I won't ask you this again. Let me out of here my fellow men need me." Mastercheif said to it.

"I believe I cannot do that." It said.

"Then I'll kill you!" Mastercheif said charging blindly at his opponet.

"Humans never change. Don't they?" It said before blocking Mastercheif's punches and gunfire.

They fought each other to a stand still before Mastercheif dropped to his knees, being beaten with great ease.

"You've proven yourself worthy human. I will let you go. Congradulations human warrior." It said.

Mastercheif looked bewildered at his opponet as his foe stood aside. He took the chance and ran for the entrance into the snow once more. Then he saw the remains of what seemed to have been a fight between the Covenant and his new found "friend". He then saw a car laying on other side of the hill.

"That is the car that the last invaders got here with." It said standing next to Mastercheif.

"Thanks." Said Mastercheif who felt bad that he had tried to kill this being earlier.

He ran towards the car with great hurry.

"Stop!" It said continuing it's sentance. "I want to fight to for what I believe in...."

"Your more human than I thought. Your a halfbreed aren't you?" Said Mastercheif.

There was a silence that followed.

"Figured so." Said Mastercheif with a smile.

"Come on in. We shouldn't be late." Said Mastercheif welcomingly.

Hours passed by as the drove on into the distance from the cave that had once been the halfbreed's home. As they reached the fort they saw lines of men on the top wall prepared to kill anything that moved even if it was friend or foe. The gate opened as they had such a "warm welcome". As they got out of the car they saw men with their guns pointed at them both.

"Our own kin has betrayed us!" Said one.

"He's has brought a Covenant here to kill us all!" Said another.

"No, Mastercheif wouldn't do that." Said General Hopkins as he walked into the room.

"Don't worry General he's harmless." Said Mastercheif.

"I know that." Said General Hopkins.

"Thank you. I heard that the Covenant were going to attack this fort. So, I came here as fast as I could, sir." Said Mastercheif.

"I understand. Lower your weapons, men." Said the General smoking a cigar.

They lowered their weapons even though they wanted to fire at the "Covenant".Then Mastercheif began to walk into the base as the "Covenant" followed many soldiers gave him fearful and strange glances. They went into the main headquarters were the bunkers were. Mastercheif took off his helmet in the shadows and he threw it onto one of the beds. The halfbreed sat down and there they sat in silence until the alarm went off only 30 minutes after they got to resting. Mastercheif put his helmet back on and walked towards the door with the halfbreed not to far behind him. they reached the balcony where a line of soldiers stood looking down in horror. As they to looked down to see an advancing army heading straight for the fort as 10,000 Covenant marched for their destination! It seemed only doom was left for these brave soldiers.

"Okay, men!" Shouted the General. "We need a selected brave soldier to set a ring of bombs around the fort to keep the Covenant off our asses." He said.

"Who will do this mission?" Said the General.

Silence followed as no one dared stand forward to do so. The Halfbreed thought: _I have nothing left. Nothing to lose, this is my shot at getting revenge on the Covenant. This is my chance!_

"I will sir." Said the Halfbreed stepping forward.

"Who are you?" Said General Hopkins.

"Private Delta, uuuh sir." Shouted the Halfbreed.

" Very well, Private." Said the General handing him a bag of bombs.

The halfbreed threw over his shoulder and walked torwards the edge sat down on the edge of the fort.

"Hey Mastercheif! Got something for me?" Said the Halfbreed questioningly.

"Here!" Said Mastercheif throwing his forcefeild technology.

"Thank you for all you've done, Mastercheif. See you in the next life." Said the Halfbreed as he dropped off the edge to the ground below.

As he fell to the ground below it seemed as though all life stopped....Then he struck the ground making cracks all around him and thorough the dust was a forcefeild shining in the sun. The sky was split in two the sun and blue sky on the human's side. And darkness and black clouds on the Covenant's side. The Halfbreed turned off the forcefeild and ran in a circle around the fort with uncany speed. Setting the bombs and drpping them on the ground with ease. He then stopped and stood on the other side where the bombs lay

"For Maria! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Shouted the Halfbreed as he charged into hell. Crossing the line of bombs as he went. Everything began to slow down as the halfbreed shouted as he ran bravely into the battle he knew he could not win.

He went torwards them as the Covenant fired the Plasma guns at him hitting him as he went but, he the brave kept going. He kept charging at them with great speed even though his wounds were growing....He smashed into the Covenant soldier with his plasma sword in the right hand and his spear in the left. He broke their sheilds with ease killing them one by one as they jumped and ran at him. His stength seemed unlimited as he stabbed two Covenant soldiers in the head and stabbed a third in the chest. As blood stained the ground he kept going...Even though soldiers stabbed him he dragged them along as 5 plasma swords were stabbed into his body. But, he felt his adrenaline fade and the pain consume his entire body. Yet he kept going no matter what until life fadeed from him and the soldiers trampled on top of him stabbing him hundreds of times. Then he heard the bombs go off as the light faded from his eyes thus death took him....The fire consumed his body...

The Epilogue

In the end he fell...he sacrificed himself so we could win and keep the fort in our hands. We had a funeral for him and soon 1 year later the events of Halo 3 would begin!


	5. Chapter 5

Halo:Halfbreed

Authors Note: I don't own Halo or anything Halo related. However I do own the Halfbreed idea. So, please if you want more on this storyline you should review.

Chapter 5: The Awakening of the Past

It seemed as though hours had past yet no one knows what made this halfbreed possible. We know that he had come from a twisted experiment and that he failed the Covenant thus they killed his love. Those tragic events have made him possible...making him cold....cruel.

Though we know this what we do not know is who the visitor is and why he has come when all others are gone. He is in a low hood with a long flowing trechcoat that is brown he has metal boots and metal gloves which go up his entire arm, his coat is sleeveless. He has a metal helmet that spreads around his head which also is covering his mouth. He sits down on the ground and stares blankly at tombstone. The sun is setting as he sits under the tree where the grave lays. He seems saddened....But, why? Who is this figure? Why is he here?

"You are dead." Says he in angered and sad tone.

"It is I who is to blame...I should have been there!" He said with a tear dropping from his right eye onto the grass.

"I will avenge your death....Father." He said with much angst in his voice.

To be Continued?


End file.
